


Burning for You

by Confused_Foam



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barely A Hand Job, Burning, Clubbing, Depending on Your Interpenetration, Dialogue Light, Dirty Dancing, Dry Humping, Grinding, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Hand Jobs, Kuroo "Consent is Sexy" Tetsurou, M/M, Spontaneous Combustion, Strangers, Unexplained Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Foam/pseuds/Confused_Foam
Summary: The air in this place is thick with cheap cologne and sin. Within a few minutes of walking in it stings just be here. Morisuke has never felt so alive. He loses his charge almost immediately to the churning sea of bodies, and tells himself that he that he has no choice but to follow him in.ANGELS/Demons/Yokai





	Burning for You

**Author's Note:**

> Late again. Oops. Here is Day 5 of Haikyuu Halloweek!

Morisuke had never understood nightclubs except as a huge hassle and an absolute nightmare for those with young adult charges these days. From the Intra they are just writhing messes. If it weren’t for his latest charge needed a little bit more of a hands on approach, he probably never would have set a proper foot in one. He hardly goes to any decent places in the DH of his own volition, let alone dens of Corruption. But unfortunately an assignment is a non-negotiable, and he has found himself in one tonight. 

The air in this place is thick with cheap cologne and sin. Within a few minutes of walking in it stings just be here. Morisuke has never felt so alive. He loses his charge almost immediately to the churning sea of bodies, and tells himself that he that he has no choice but to follow him in. 

The press of the bodies around hims in hypnotizing. In no time at all looking for his charge is just a whisper in the back of his mind. Morisuke is swept into mimicking the motions of those around him. Base thrums in his chest and every brush of skin sends sparks popping under his own. He feels outside himself somehow, in a way no amount of dimensional travel has ever given him. Part of the scene as a whole instead of an individual. 

Suddenly though, he is slammed back into his body by hands on hips and a voice in his ear. “Mind if I join you?” The feeling of breath on his neck flares down Morisuke’s whole spine. There is nothing at all in his head as he nods. 

Dancing now is like dancing before except he follows the pull on his hips instead of the press of the crowd. The strangers chest grazes his back with their every move. Song after song passes and the hands get bolder, slipping under his shirt and running over his stomach and ribs leaving embers in their wake. The air grows thicker around them and Morisuke is getting more and more lost in the smoke. 

When the hands tug him around, Morisuke puts up no fight. Finally the hands have a face. An annoyingly handsome flushed as red and Morisuke is sure he is himself...and probably the most absurd hair he’s ever seen. It almost makes him laugh out loud. Probably would have, if it weren’t for the stranger rolling their hips together right then in a way that absolutely screamed sin. Angels don’t dance like this. If they dance together at all it’s slower, more formal. Not like this at all. Morisuke rolls his hips back, chasing the sensation like a lifeline. The flush on his stranger’s cheeks grows darker. 

Their dancing goes from inappropriate to downright indecent rapidly after that. The stranger’s move further up his shirt and down his legs, and Morisuke returns the favor feverishly. It feels like forever, but eventually the song switches and the beat suddenly gets slower. The stranger uses this chance to lean down into Morisuke’s ear again. “Do you want to leave with me?” Once of his hand has slid up his back to right between where Morisuke’s wing joint would be. It feels like it’s made of fire. Any lingering thoughts of his responsibilities or the way things are meant to be melt out of his head. 

“Yes.” Morisuke breathes out, and just like that he is being tugged out of the crowded club. 

Outside the air is less bogged down with sin. A couple of deep breaths help to clear Morisukes head a little. Enough for him to realize that this is an awful idea in basically every way ever on some level. He has a very hard time caring though, especially with the way fingertips burn in between his shoulder blades again. 

They don’t even make it halfway around the building before Morisuke is backed into a brick wall next to a door labeled emergency exit. “Is this okay?” The stranger asks, leaving room between them for a moment. Compared to the fire from before, it’s freezing. Really, none of this is is okay. Morisuke says it is anyway, and lips brush his lightly. “I’m Kuroo, by the way. In case you wanted to know.” Morisuke can feel all the words against his lips. 

“Y-Yaku.” He gasps, shaken by the burn of the kiss. He yanks Kuroo down for more. 

Morisuke is ablaze. Lust burns through him like the more familiar sting of pride but hotter and sweeter. It grows with every swipe of a tongue against his own. He’s sure he can’t burn any higher, and then Kuroo presses closer and grinds their hips together just to prove him wrong. 

Long fingers trail up under Morisuke shirt again, pressing into the spaces between his ribs. There are teeth on his neck and he has a fist full of fluffy hair. Kuroo whispers things to him that he can’t understand. He can hardly hear anything over the roaring in his ears. He can’t breath, the sweet-spice of Lust starting to mingle with the smoke of Corruption and clogging his lungs. A sign he has let this go beyond to far. The burning is no longer a figment of over-excited nerves or closeable sin but actual Burning. Capital B Burning of his Grace. 

He should have stopped earlier. He should definitely stop now. He should at least be afraid. But there is no pain, or if there is it is so perfectly balanced with pleasure that it only magnifies it. With every graze of teeth and suck against his neck. With every grind of their hips. It burned away more and more of his Grace. And Morisuke only presses closer. 

When Kuroo puts a hand to the button of his pants and asks again for permission Morisuke only dives in to return the favor. And there is a hand around the two of them. It takes all of three strokes and Morisuke’s world goes white hot. 

He feels like he’s been thrown into the core of a star. He can hear himself screaming even over the ringing and roaring in his ears. Kuroo steps away and Morisuke crumples to the ground, agony finally overtaking pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are food for the soul, in case you hadn't heard.
> 
> This one I may actually expand out one day if I have the time and mind to. The microscopic hints of world building are things I'd love to come back to eventually. 
> 
> Today's actual prompts are Mafia/Blood/Crime, and that should be posted sometime today. Head over at check out ever one else's work for this super fun week on twitter at @hqhalloweek or I think they have a tumblr page of similar name.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @confused_foam


End file.
